The Fordragon Company
The Fordragon Company is a Heavy RP guild with slight focus on both PvE and PvP. It is located within Gilneas, Eastern Kingdoms. Now aiding the Gilneans in securing their homeland and ultimately to push the Forsaken back to Undercity. The Company itself is officially a part of the 7th Legion, consisting of a mix between 7th Legion troops and new recruits, an experiment made in Highlord Bolvar Fordragon's honour in an attempt to turn the new recruits into the elite swiftly. Ranking System The Fordragon Company is led in whole by a captain who spreads his orders out to the Lieutenants. The Captain is in overall control of the company, and has the final say on most things. The current captain is Garodin Silversmith. Infantry The Infantry consists out of anything that wears heavy plate armor into battle, their main duty tends to be to either serve as a distraction while the Special Operations Unit complete a task that requires such, or to act as meatshields and protect the ranged support and healers from the enemies. The infantry would probably be the easiest branch to enlist into, for it simply requires you to be able to fight the enemies of the Alliance in plate without dying instantly. The current officers within the Infantry are: * Lieutenant: Bordas "Razor" Gaze, Eówale Dreadbringer * Sergeant: Leodias Brightheart, Cedojr West Ranged Support The Ranged Support branch contains both magic users and marksmen, their task being simply to remain behind the Infantry throughout battle and rain down death upon their enemies. This is currently the smallest branch within the Company, hence we are always looking for more willing to enlist into it. The current officers within said branch is: * Lieutenant: * Sergeant: Malric Niles Medics Arguably the most important branch within the Company are the Medics. Using either the Light, nature magic or perhaps even bandages, they are the ones that work hard to keep all of the others healthy, and is the only branch that is entitled to demand the officers to give out freetime to certain troops, incase they need more time to rest. They are mostly simply positioned within the Garrison, tending to the wounded. Otherwise, they like most others are at the front, assisting in the battle against the enemies of the Alliance in any way possible. To enlist into the medics, you are required to be able to heal others. The current officers within the medics are: * Lieutenant: Braith Tobiason * Sergeant: Scouts The scout branch of the company is made up of the rogues. These are the unsung heroes, always in the shadows waiting for the chance to strike a critical, battle-changing blow, be it eliminating high ranked enemies or gathering intelligence, there are very few situations in which these masters of stealth and trickery are not applied. The current scout officers are: * Lieutenant: Olian Nithiladora * Sergeant: Menorian Cutford 7th Legion Handbook The 7th Legion handbook is handed out to every single new recruit of the Fordragon Company, given to them by whatever officer that accepted their interview. Down below, you can read every section of the handbook. Including the rules, formations, orders and ranks. Rules of the Fordragon Company #Respect your superiors. #Respect your fellow legionnaires. #Obey orders. #Memorize the handbook. #Never desert. #Never show fear. #Strive to be the best you can be. #Act properly both when on, and off duty. #Don't drink while on duty. #When on duty, always wear your armour and tabard. #Do not ask for a raise. Orders Face left: Turn to your left, 90 degrees. Face right: Turn to your right, 90 degrees. About turn: Face the opposite direction, always turning to the right, 180 degrees. Attention: Salute the officer. Do not speak unless spoken to, and when you speak speak respectfully "Sir yes, sir!". When asked a question, raise your hand, and request permission to speak after the officer has chosen you. March forward!: March forward, following the one infront of you. Halt!: Take three more steps before stopping. Dismissed!: Salute the officer, face right and take three steps forward before walking off. Open Fire!: Permission for ranged units to start shooting. Ready weapons: Pull out and prepare your weapons. Stand down: Put away your weapons. Formations Ranks: Horizontal line. Column: Vertical line Square: Infantry on the outside, preferably with shields on the perimiter, then ones with spears behind them to cover them. Past that there would be the ranged and the clerics. The square formation is used for defensive combat. Wedge: Arrow looking formation with the infantry at the edges. Mainly used to breaking the ranks of the enemy lines or fighting cavalry. Ranks Recruit: Rank given to those who are yet to prove themselves worthy of becoming full members of the Company. Private: Basic rank for the legionnaires. Private first class: Legionnaires who have proven themselves dedicated to the Company, although not showing any leadership capabilities. Corporal: Sub-officers of a squad. Responsible for making sure the privates know the rules. Sergeant: Officer of a squad. Responsible for making sure the privates know the formations. And keep their discipline in check. Lieutenant: Incharge of seperate military "branches". These are the men and women keeping check of everyone in their branch, mainly through the sergeants. They are responsible for the training of their specific branch. Captain: The man incharge of the entire Company. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Guilds